


Malec: Tickle Fights

by Alecbane_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tickle Fights, malec cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecbane_life/pseuds/Alecbane_life
Summary: Magnus likes to wake his boyfriend up in the sweetest way possible.





	Malec: Tickle Fights

Magnus had always been an early riser. But even this was too early for him. He tilted his head to the side so his head could rest upon his glittered alarm clock. Deciding to try and sleep again, he rolled over and snuggled deeper into his boyfriends warm embrace. Despite it being early morning, the rising suns rays started to splay through a gap in the satin curtains, creating little shadows on the shadowhunter's sculpted torso. Magnus sighed lightly as he absentmindedly brought one of his hands up to trace the tattoo-like shapes on Alec's body. Magnus could name most of the runes which adorned his lovers body and could recite their place and purpose of being there. 

A smile tugged at Magnus' lips as Alec's nose scrunched up in his sleep. It was nice for Magnus to be able to see Alec like this. Usually, the shadowhunter would be really uptight or nervous when he returned from a mission, but it was only when he was sleeping that Magnus could see all of Alec's vulnerability. And he felt quite privileged that he was able to see this side of him. 

Using his free hand he swept a few fly-aways from Alec's forehead before preesing a light kiss to his temple and laying his head on his boyfriends chest. Magnus could feel the thumping of Alec's heart under his cheek and it rassurred him that his Alexander was still with him and that he wouldn't be leaving his side for man years to come. To be honest, this is the safest Magnus had ever felt with a shadowhunter. But there was something about Alec which made him different to all the rest. He was kind and caring and loving. He was everything which his ancestors weren't. Usually, Magnus would only be called upon when the nephilim arrive at the door of the loft and demand to be let inside. Only then would they say things like, "Warlock, Seal this rift" or "Magnus, Fix up this potion for me", all whilst riffling through the Warlocks possessions which were all arranged neatly in the hallway. They would then flee fro the building before giving Magnus a chance to agree to the proposals.

Although deep in thought, Magnus could feel Alec starting to shift under him and he smiled slightly when he felt a puff of warm air float past his ear as Alec yawned.  
"G' Morning" the sleepy features on his Alec whispered as his eyes wandered down to stop upon the sleepy features of his boyfriends face. The sharp cheek bones, Tan skin and Golden cat eyes.  
"Good Morning Darling" Magnus murmured, moving one of his hands so that it could rest carefully on Alec's stomach. Alec giggled when Magnus' hand swept over an extremely ticklish part of his abdomen. 

"Alexander?," Magnus tilted his head so that his eyes could connect with the blue orbs which were looking down at the conjoined mass of limbs under the covers. Using a slim finger, he started to push Alec's chin higher until his eyes connected with his own. His eyes showed so much passion and love that he could no longer be recognised as the shy shadowhunter he was last night.  
"I didn't know you were ticklish." Magnus' face was inches from Alec's. 

"Well, you neer asked." A chuckle escaped his lips as he tore his gaze away from Magnus', trying to keep the crimson blushfrom ring any further up his face. A wide toothy grin spread on Magnus' face. The warlock snuggled deeper into Alec's side and he carefully splayed his fingers out on his waist. 

Alec knew what he was going to do and sent a playful glare in the direction of his lover. Although it didn't work in his favor. Magnus smiled his signature smile and dove down into the covers.  
"Oh, Please stop it!" Alec exclaimed. Beads of sweat gathered at his brow and his breaths became shallower as Magnus' fingers started to tickle the parts of skin which were uncovered. 

Alec let out an ugly laugh, his smile slowly becomng bigger and bigger as Magnus pressed the ghost of a kiss to the places where he tickled last. Hi lovers hands travelled further and further up his body and he soon came face to face with his boyfriend once again. Alec pressed his hand onto the back of Magnus' neck and slowly brought his lips town to his in a heart-warming kiss. The warlock swept his tongue along Alec's full bottom lip and slowly sucked it into his mouth. Alec let out a light moan as he grasped a hold of Magnus' hips. Somehow Magnus managed to slip his leg under Magnus' and flip them over, quickly resuming their kiss. He carded his nimble fingers through his Warlock's silky hair and tugged ever so slightly. He took the advantage of slipping his tongue between Magnus' lips and explored every crevice and corner of his boyfriends mouth. 

They pulled apart abruptly when they heard a harsh knock at the door. An agitated mumble left Alec's lips as he stared down at the body beneath him. 

Magnus sighed bedore saying "If that is your cockblock of a brother at the door, i will waste no time in directing him to someone who actually wants to hear his coice at this hour of the morning."  
Alec smiled dozily, allowing Magnus to untangle their limbs and grab a robe from one of the surrounding chairs. 

Alec grabbed the warlock by the arm before he left the room and dopily said;  
"By the way Bane, I think you may have lost the little fight fight or whatever that was." That comment made a perfectly groomed brow rise precariously.  
"Well technically, we didn't get to finish that little session. So i wouldnt speak too soon." Alec collapsed back onto the bed as his boyfriend skipped out of the room.  
He lazily closed his eyes and thought, 

'What i would give to be woken up like that every morning...'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first fic on Ao3, I hope you liked it. Kudos and Comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
